helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2017 WINTER
|Cover = H!P2017WINTER-logo.jpg |Cover size = 240 |Caption = Logo |artist = Hello! Project |start = January 2, 2017 |end = February 25, 2017 |released = |format = |recorded = |Last = Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Special Countdown Live Concert |Next = Hello! Project Hina Fest 2017 2017 Hinamatsuri Festival }} Hello! Project 2017 WINTER is Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It will run from January 2 to February 25, 2017. The concert tour is split into two series: *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ Setlist Crystal Clear= #Special Generation #MC #Member Introduction VTR #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Oh my wish! - Morning Musume '17 #Onna no Sono - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Kakugo Shite! - ANGERME #Dou Datte Ii no - Country Girls #Umaretate no Baby Love - Juice=Juice (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) #GO TO THE TOP!! - Kobushi Factory #MC #Ai・Ai・Gasa - Juice=Juice #Wasurete Ageru - ANGERME #Uruwashi no Camellia - Tsubaki Factory #Kobushi no Hana - Kobushi Factory #Peanut Butter Jelly Love - Country Girls #Sexy Cat no Enzetsu - Morning Musume '17 #Bye Bye Bye! #MC #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Tsugunaga Momoko, Fukumura Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Miyamoto Karin, Yanagawa Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Kishimoto Yumeno #Just Try! - Tsubaki Factory #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #Sou ja nai - Morning Musume '17 #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen - ANGERME #Isogaba Maware - Kobushi Factory #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! - Juice=Juice #Mukidashi de Mukiatte - Morning Musume '17 #Umaku Ienai - ANGERME #MC #Mikan |-|Kaleidoscope= #Hello! Project Station Dance Club Performance #MC #Member Introduction VTR #Chocolate Damashii - Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Kishimoto Yumeno #Samui ne. - Haga Akane, Miyazaki Yuka, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami, Ogata Risa #Romance wo Katatte - Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura, Katsuta Rina, Aikawa Maho, Wada Sakurako, Niinuma Kisora #MC #Ai no Tane - Morning Musume '17 #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Hatsukoi Sunrise - Tsubaki Factory #Kenmei Blues - Kobushi Factory #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen - ANGERME #Goal ~Ashita wa Acchi da yo~ - Juice=Juice #MC - Hello Pro Improvement Committee #CRAZY ABOUT YOU - Nonaka Miki, Kamikokuryo Moe, Tsugunaga Momoko, Taguchi Natsumi #HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou - Ishida Ayumi, Murota Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Yamaki Risa #Kanashimi Twilight - Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Wada Ayaka, Kasahara Momona, Takagi Sayuki, Morito Chisaki, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Asakura Kiki #MC #Tsubaki Factory Medley ##Hitorijime ##Seishun Manmannaka! ##Kedakaku Sakihokore! #Country Girls Medley ##Koi Dorobou ##Uwaki na Honey Pie ##Boogie Woogie LOVE #Juice=Juice Medley ##CHOICE & CHANCE ##Romance no Tochuu (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) ##Erabareshi Watashitachi ##Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai #MC #Girls' Power, Aisuru Power - Takeuchi Akari, Funaki Musubu, Fujii Rio, Akiyama Mao #Massara Blue Jeans - Ikuta Erina, Kudo Haruka, Ogata Haruna, Nakanishi Kana, Sasaki Rikako, Uemura Akari, Hirose Ayaka, Onoda Saori #Balalaika - Makino Maria, Yanagawa Nanami, Ogawa Rena, Tanimoto Ami, Ono Mizuho #ANGERME Medley ##Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku ##Gashin Shoutan ##Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei as backdancers) ##Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #Kobushi Factory Medley ##Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) ##Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta ##Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsumoushin #Morning Musume '17 Medley ##Sukatto My Heart ##The Matenrou Show ##Utakata Saturday Night! ##Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. #MC #Tomo yo Featured Members ;Morning Musume '17 *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako *4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *5th Gen: Kasahara Momona ;Juice=Juice *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari ;Country Girls *Tsugunaga Momoko *Yamaki Risa *Morito Chisaki *Ozeki Mai *Yanagawa Nanami *Funaki Musubu ;Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio *Hirose Ayaka *Nomura Minami *Ogawa Rena *Hamaura Ayano *Taguchi Natsumi *Wada Sakurako *Inoue Rei ;Tsubaki Factory *Yamagishi Riko *Ogata Risa *Niinuma Kisora *Tanimoto Ami *Kishimoto Yumeno *Asakura Kiki *Ono Mizuho *Onoda Saori *Akiyama Mao ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *17th Gen: Ichioka Reina *19th Gen: Inoue Hikaru *22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki *23rd Gen: Takase Kurumi *24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki *25th Gen: Ono Kotomi, Kiyono Momohime *26th Gen: Kawamura Ayano, Yamazaki Yuhane, Nishida Shiori Absentees The following member(s) were scheduled to participate in the concert, but did not due to an injury or illness: *It was initially announced that Morning Musume '17 member Sato Masaki would be unable to participate in the January 2 to January 4 concerts due to a lower back injury."モーニング娘。'16 佐藤優樹についてのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-12-28. It was later announced that Sato had a re-examinination and was still not in the condition to resume performing on stage. She would be taking a rest from activities until late February, meaning she would not be able to participate in the tour."モーニング娘。'17 佐藤優樹 ステージ活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-06. Concert Schedule Trivia *This is the first Hello! Project joint concert since 2002 to not feature any members of ℃-ute (not including Elder Club concerts). *This is the first Hello! Project concert tour to feature Morning Musume 13th generation members Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina, and Tsubaki Factory members Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, and Akiyama Mao. *This is the last Hello! Project concert tour to feature Country Girls playing manager Tsugunaga Momoko. Gallery H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic1.jpg H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic2.jpg H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic3.jpg|Tsubaki Factory H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic4.jpg|Kobushi Factory H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic5.jpg|Country Girls H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic6.jpg|Juice=Juice H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic7.jpg|Morning Musume '17 H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic8.jpg|ANGERME H!P2017WINTER-CrystalClear-livepic9.jpg References External Links *Concert Schedule *Tour Goods de:Hello! Project 2016 WINTER es:Hello! Project 2016 WINTER Category:2017 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In